Patronus
by Miriamu-san
Summary: SPOILER DU TOME 5 Hermione est en sixième année quand elle aurais besoin d'aide sur un sujet en DCFM... elle ira dans le bureau de Lupin, aparemment vide... Trouveras t'elle réponse a sa question? Review Please! One shot.


**Patronus**

Hermione était pensive quand elle cogna à la porte du bureau de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait une question très importante a propos de son devoir sur les patronus et ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus. Elle toqua pour la quatrième fois consécutive et soupira d'impatience, les bras croisés. N'en pouvant plus, elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Personne.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas verrouillé la porte s'il n'était pas la?

-Professeur Lupin? Demanda t'elle timidement.

Silence.

Elle haussa les épaules et allait faire demi-tour quand elle entendit quelqu'un hoqueter. Elle haussa un sourcil et pris sa baguette dans sa main.

Peut-être que quelqu'un était entré avant elle? Cette personne avait-elle pris le professeur par surprise? Qu'aurait t'elle pu lui faire?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la pensée. Son cœur se mit a battre plus rapidement. La brune avança tranquillement, sans faire de bruit vers une porte entrouverte d'où sortait un mince rayon de soleil. Plus elle approchait, plus les hoquets semblaient répétés et précipités.

Elle abaissa un peu sa baguette, le bruit étant devenu plus clair. Ce n'était pas des hoquets, c'était des pleurs!

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. S'était-il réellement passé quelque chose de mal au professeur? Avait t'il reçu un sort comme l'Endoloris et ne s'était pas remit du choc? Devait-elle regarder, ou rester planté la, avec sa baguette levée…

Elle arrêta le fil de ses pensées en entendant le professeur pousser un sanglot déchirant. Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser la, seul, a pleurer?

Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea sur place.

Il était couché sur le lit de dos a elle en position fœtale. Il semblait tenir une photo dans sa main droite, ou était-ce une coupure de journal?

Elle se rapprocha, quelque peu appréhensive. La photo représentait un homme aux cheveux noir long et a l'air meurtrier.

Elle le reconnut : Sirius Black!

Le déclic se fit. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas penser plus tôt? Il avait perdu tous ses amis, que ce soit par meurtre, trahison, disparition… Il était seul a présent, il devait être tellement désespéré…

Elle avança vers le bord du lit et murmura :

-Professeur? Vous allez bien?

Il sursauta, s'assied en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main et parut la reconnaître.

-Miss Granger! Que… que faites-vous ici?

Il semblait pris entre la surprise et la honte. Sans gêne, elle prit place à coté de lui. Elle entreprit de lui raconter la raison de sa venue. A la fin de son récit, le professeur ne pleurait plus mais avait les yeux rougis. Il hocha la tête.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre miss Granger.

Elle fit non de la tête et sourie timidement.

-C'est moi qui vous demande pardon professeur, j'ai entrer sans permission.

Il ne souria pas mais parut amusé de la situation.

-Dites-moi professeur… Tenta t'elle après un silence gênant.

-Vous voulez du thé?

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée de cette interruption. Elle suivie Lupin jusqu'au bureau. Ils s'assiérent devant un feu ronflant dans une vielle cheminée, assis confortablement sur de gros fauteuils moelleux.

Il servi les tasses et prépara son propre thé, songeur.

-Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que c'était?

Il but une gorgée de son thé chaud.

-Ho! Hum… je ne m'en souviens plus… désolée.

Elle le vit sourire, malgré le fait qu'il était à coté d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione.

Elle pris sa tasse et regarda Lupin. Son visage sage et fatigué paraissait angélique a la lueur des flammes. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés semblaient lui crée une sorte de halo magique…

Elle mena la tasse a ses lèvres, mais aussitôt que le liquide brûlant la frôlas, elle laissa tomber la tasse a ses pieds, qui éclata en morceaux. Hermione poussa un cri et se répandit en excuses les plus sincères les unes des autres. Il la fit taire d'un geste de la main, se leva et pris sa baguette. Il la pointa vers le sol, jeta un sort de réparation a la tasse et sécha le sol d'un coup de baguette.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui sourit.

-Vous voyez? Il n'y avait rien a s'inquiéter!

Elle rougit et balbutia.

-J'avais complètement oublier…J'étais sure que… Tellement désolé!

-Vous avez cru un moment que j'aurais été obliger de tout ramassé, pas vrai?

Embarrassée, elle hocha la tête. Sa lèvre brûlée lui faisait terriblement mal.

-Ne soyez pas désolée. Ce thé était beaucoup trop chaud de toute façon…

Il se tourna vers elle et lui pris les mains, il la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Êtes-vous blessée?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, déglutit difficilement et fit signe que non.

Il sourit, soulagé et lui lâcha les mains. Elle pensa soudainement a quel point il était doux et tendre malgré l'animal se cachant à l'intérieur.

Elle pensa soudainement a quelque chose.

-Professeur Lupin!

Il éloigna son regard du feu et se retourna, curieux.

-Oui?

-A propos de mon Patronus…

Il la coupa.

-Il est très normal que vous perdiez vos forces avec un Patronus de cette taille.

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit de nouveau la lèvre.

-Vous hum… n'avez aucun truc, pour empêcher cet épuisement… n'est-ce pas?

Il soupira.

-Malheureusement non, je suis désolé, mais ce que je peux faire, c'est vous demandez de me le montrer, je pourrai peut-être penser à faire quelque chose pour vous par la suite. Voulez vous me montrer votre Patronus, Hermione?

-Avec plaisir.

Elle soupira, sourit et ferma les yeux. Elle leva sa baguette qu'elle avait garder dans sa main tout le long et pensa à quelque chose d'heureux.

-SPÉRO PATRONUM!

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur la créature devant elle, tremblant déjà, seulement après quelques secondes. Une énorme loutre était apparue, grognant et poussant des cris de fureur. Elle était bien plus grande que la normale, mais le professeur ne pu l'admirer bien longtemps, puisque son élève tombait sur le sol, épuisée, inconsciente.

Elle se réveilla dans un lit chaud qui sentait un mélange de menthe et de cannelle. Elle garda les yeux fermés, profitant de ce lit douillet… qui n'était pas le sien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans la chambre de Remus Lupin!

Elle voulue se lever, mais elle n'avait plus de forces. Le professeur entra et sourit en la voyant.

-Merveilleux patronus, Hermione, mais la prochaine fois, dites moi le quand vous vous évanouissez, je vous prie.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui tendit un énorme morceau de chocolat qu'elle se força à manger. Il s'assied sur le lit et la regarda. Elle rougit et préféra se concentrer sur son chocolat. Mais que lui arrivait-elle? Son cœur commença a battre rapidement de nouveau, mais ce n'était ni la peur ni le stress avant un examen.

Elle leva les yeux vers ceux ambrés de son professeur et en eut des frissons. Elle se secoua mentalement.

C'est un professeur. Un pro-fes-seur!

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Elle essayait de penser a autre chose mais rien ne marchait. Tout ce qui lui revenait en tête était cette scène quand elle l'avait surpris à pleurer.

Elle eut un élan de compassion pour cet être si sensible et attentionné. Sur une inspiration soudaine, elle s'assied à son tour, entoura le cou de l'homme avec ses bras et le serra contre elle. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et plaça deux mains tremblantes dans le dos de la jeune fille, comme s'il avait peur de la casser. Elle resserra son étreinte et il ferma les yeux en souriant, déposa sa tête dans le cou de sa jeune élève de 16 ans.

-Merci… murmura t'il d'une voix étouffée.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'éloigna un peu afin d'être face à face avec lui. Hermione lui sourit et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Ensuite elle lui fit un autre câlin, mais celui ci était plus fort, plus intime. Il pris la nuque de la jeune fille et joua dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle laissait ses mains parcourir le dos du professeur.

Elle croyait que son cœur allait exploser, le sang lui montait à la tête et elle en oublia la situation, oublia ou elle était, avec qui, pourquoi… Elle se recula et laissa ses mains glissées sur les épaules de l'enseignant, dont les bras serraient son dos comme s'il voulait qu'elle reste la a jamais.

Tremblante, elle regarda dans les yeux ambrés et se rapprocha, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se soient touchées. Le baiser fut bref, doux, tendre… puis vint ensuite le deuxième, et le troisième… baisers passionnés l'un après l'autre, ne comptant plus le temps, voulant garder à jamais le goût sucré du plaisir. La respiration haletante, ils se séparèrent.

-Non. Dit-il simplement.

Elle resta planter la quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas trop à cause de son cerveau embrumé par l'émotion.

-Non? Répéta t'elle en le regardant se lever debout.

-Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin… Hermione.

Elle lui jeta un regard presque suppliant, qu'il ne vit heureusement pas, puisqu'il était de dos a elle.

Suivant son instinct, elle se leva et alla vers lui. Elle entoura la taille élancée de l'homme avec ses bras et accota sa tête sur son omoplate gauche.

-Pourquoi? Murmura t'elle.

Elle resserra son étreinte et caressa doucement le torse de son professeur. Il l'arrêta d'une main et se retourna vers elle. Elle pouvait lire de l'angoisse dans ses yeux.

-Je ne peux pas, Hermione…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt quand elle le vit fermer les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Ils étaient embués de tristesse et de honte… elle pouvait même y lire de la colère.

-En fait… je n'ai jamais… Je n'ai… bien…

Il la regarda dans les yeux un instant avant de les baisser tout aussi rapidement.

-J'ai peur.

Elle compris alors, mis sa main derrière la nuque de l'homme et la baissa pour ensuite l'embrasser avec sincérité et amour.

-Et bien nous aurons peur, tous les deux.

Il hocha la tête en souriant timidement et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle se colla contre son torse et embrassa la base de son cou.

Cette nuit la, Hermione arriva très tard dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Harry et Ron l'attendaient, inquiets et lui posèrent une tonne de questions. Elle les arrêta d'un geste de la main et leur sourit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas… j'étais entre de bonnes mains.

Fin.


End file.
